


"I Feel Sick"

by TurtleWhiskeyHands (orphan_account)



Category: Of Mice & Men (Band)
Genre: Austlan - Freeform, Austlan Cashby - Freeform, Cashby, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Sickfic, fluff and comfort, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TurtleWhiskeyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is sick so Austin looks after him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I Feel Sick"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt of tumblr

~

Placing the palm of my hand on his forehead, I had come to the conclusion that Alan was definitely sick, no doubt about it.  
"Austin, I feel fine, I swear." I could see right through him though, I knew he hated being sick because it made him vulnerable. "Alan, it’s okay to be sick, you know. Everyone get’s sick, sweetie." I said, trying in some way to get him to see eye to eye with me. "But I’m not sick!" he insisted. Sighing, I let him alone, I knew he’d eventually come to me when everything became to much.

~

"Austin" I heard a croaky voice call from the bunks, "I feel sick". Smirking, I got up from my place on the couch and walked towards the voice of my boyfriend. I knew this would eventually happen, even if it did take him a few hours,

Pulling back the curtain, I revealed an absolutely terrible looking Alan. “Babe, you look like shit.” I stated, without even thinking. “Gee, thanks, way to make a dude feel better.” he said, trying to muster up a weak smile, but failing miserably. I knew he felt shit, I had been sick with the same thing a week prior. “Let me go get you some Advil.” I said, running to the little kitchenette grabbing the pills and a glass of water.

Alan took the medicine, flinching as he swallowed, then placed the glass of water on the ground by his bunk.

"Shove over" I ordered, Alan doing as I asked. Climbing into the bed beside him, he lay is fiery red head on my chest and wrapped his thin arms around my torso as I pulled the covers around us. "Go to sleep, you’ll feel a lot better when you wake up" I insisted, pecking the mop on his head, soon hearing his breaths even out.

~

I woke to the sound of faint sobbing, coming from the body pressed against mine. I couldn’t believe I had forgotten about this, Alan always has nightmares when he’s feeling ill.

"Shh, baby, it’s okay, I’m here, I’m here." I said, pulling the smaller boy closer to me, not bothering to ask what the bad dream was about, he never remembered but always woke up in tears.

"I feel so bad" he whimpered. I hated seeing him like this. If I could be sick for him, I’d do it without having to think twice. "I know sweetheart, I know." Rubbing his back in an attempt to make him feel a little bit better, we lay in relative silence, apart from the occasional hiccup from Alan, until I once again heard soft snores escape his mouth. Sighing, I attempted to fall asleep as well, hoping my boyfriend would be better by the morning.

~


End file.
